Pensées secrètes
by Oxo29
Summary: Quand Marco se met à entendre les pensées de ses nakamas, il va de surprises en surprises. Entre relations cachées, sentiments inavoués et un certain jeune homme qu'il ne laisse pas indifférent…


Ouiii ! je l'ai fais ! *trop fière*

J'ai terminé mon dernier One Shot de l'année ! /o/ C'était pas gagné d'avance pourtant, mais en deux jour à peine j'ai speedé et voilà le resultat ! =D

Il est tout chaud, fini il y a trois heures et corrigé en un temps record par ma Momo-chan ni 3 好きだよい !

Rating: T

Disclamer: Oda-sama, mon maître, mon père, mon Dieu !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

MarcoxAce

oOo

Marco dormait paisiblement dans sa cabine. Tout l'équipage et lui même s'étaient couchés tard après avoir essuyé une grosse tempête.

La nuit était noire, c'était l'heure où rien ne bougeait. Aucun signe de vie ne venait troubler le silence pesant.

Une étrange mélodie perça soudainement le calme apparent. Le phénix entrouvrit doucement les yeux. C'était une belle mélodie.

Il se demanda d'où elle pouvait bien venir en se redressant quelque peu. Après un rapide coup d'œil dans sa cabine, il finit par se lever.

Le pont du MobyDick était désert, quelques traces d'inondation subsistaient suite à l'incident de début de soirée. Il devait sans doute y avoir quelqu'un dans la vigie mais celui-ci ne le voyait pas.

Il se rapprocha sensiblement du bastingage de proue, suivant la mélodie.

Il en était maintenant persuadé : celle-ci venait de la mer.

Marco se pencha par dessus bord afin de scruter les flots. Il ne voyait rien sinon une mer noire comme la nuit. Puis une lumière s'alluma, une lumière bleutée qui semblait venir des profondeurs. Il ne pouvait détacher ses prunelles noires de cette dernière.

Il ne savait pourquoi mais il devait la rejoindre, immédiatement. Et sans réfléchir plus, il plongea dans l'eau.

Aussitôt qu'il entra en contact avec l'élément, tous ses membres cessèrent de fonctionner. Une vraie enclume.

Mais le phénix s'en fichait, il gardait les yeux ouverts, à peine conscient qu'à ce train là, il allait mourir. La lumière se rapprocha de lui, éclairant la mer au passage.

Quelque chose amenait la lumière vers lui, non, _quelqu'un_.

Une splendide sirène rousse se trouvait là, chantant la mélodie qu'il avait entendue auparavant et la lumière n'était nul autre qu'une perle qui brillait qu'elle arborait en guise de collier.

Elle s'arrêta juste devant lui, tandis qu'il la regardait, ébloui par sa beauté.

« _ Tu as été choisi … » dit-elle simplement.

« Hein ? »

A peine se demanda t-il de quoi est-ce qu'elle voulait parler qu'elle s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se plonger dans ses yeux d'un bleu profond, semblable à l'écume.

Elle l'embrassa tandis que ce qui lui restait d'air quitta ses poumons. Il vit la perle se mettre à briller de plus en plus faiblement, puis s'éteindre. La sirène lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il perdit connaissance.

Il entendait des voix pressées autour de lui. Il ne savait pas de quoi elles parlaient mais il voulait juste qu'elles se taisent : il avait trop mal à la tête. Et il avait du mal à respirer, sans doute à cause de toute cette eau de mer qu'il avait dans les bronches.

Il se mit à tousser, s'étouffant presque.

« _ Marco ! Oi, Marco tu vas bien !? »

_« Ne meurs pas, mon pote ! »_

Il voulut dire quelque chose mais il se mit à tousser de plus belle. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, sa vue étant troublée. Avec une telle quantité d'eau de mer qu'il avait absorbée, il ne pouvait se servir de la puissance régénératrice du phénix.

Il aperçut d'abord la mine inquiète de Thatch juste au dessus de lui et non loin derrière, Shirohige qui le regardait, une ride d'inquiétude lui barrant le front.

« _ Pitié yoi … articula le blond.

_ Quoi ? Fit Thatch en se rapprochant.

_ Ne me dites pas que l'un d'entre vous m'a fait du bouche à bouche ... »

Le cuisinier soupira de soulagement.

« _ Je crois qu'il va bien, » termina-t-il à l'ordre des autres nakamas présents.

_« Je suis rassuré »_ fit une voix grave dans la tête de Marco.

Il fronça les sourcils, il avait déjà entendu celle-ci en reprenant conscience.

Une infirmière fit son apparition pour lui passer une serviette sur les épaules et il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait de froid.

Thatch posa alors la question qui brûlait toutes les lèvres des hommes présents sur le pont :

« _ Marco, que s'est-il passé ? »

Le blond ne put répondre tout de suite : son mal de tête était redevenu lancinant. Il sentait que quelque chose était en train de forcer son esprit et ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il ne perde le combat interne.

Il saisit sa tête entre ses mains.

« _ Marco ? » l'appela son ami mais il l'entendait à peine.

A peine eut-il senti la force inconnue forcer et franchir la barrière mentale qu'il s'était imposée, que toute la douleur disparue. A la place, une foule de nouvelles voix dans sa tête.

_« Il va bien ? »_

_« Il serait pas en train de devenir fou, notre phénix ? »_

_« Si ça se trouve, la folie est l'un des effets secondaires de son fruit du démon »_

Marco écarquilla les yeux et releva la tête, des mèches blondes et mouillées lui collaient sur le front.

« _ Je suis pas fou yoi, dit-il à Thatch d'une voix rauque et haletante qui laissait pourtant paraître le contraire.

_ On a jamais dit ça ! » Se défendit Thatch .

Le blond jeta un regard désespéré à Shirohige tandis qu'une infirmière se pencha pour prendre sa température.

« _ Il est brûlant ! S'exclama t-elle en posant une main sur son front, il faut rapidement lui enlever toute cette eau de mer afin qu'il puisse guérir !

_ Faites ce qu'il faut, » dit finalement le capitaine en regardant son second, inquiet.

On emmena donc le phénix à l'infirmerie alors que ses nakama présents sur le pont se dispersaient avec de sérieux doutes sur la santé mentale de leur premier commandant.

/

Ace arriva sur le bateau principal de la flotte au petit matin. Il avait été envoyé en mission par Shirohige : soumettre un des nouveaux équipages fraîchement arrivé sur le Shinsekai à l'autorité de son capitaine. Il avait réussi avec succès et heureux de retrouver ses nakama il laissa flotter un petit sourire sur son visage.

Il était surtout content de retrouver son phénix. Aaah, Marco, comment faisait-il pour résister à cet homme jour après jour ?

Il ne savait pas.

La peur de le perdre peut être, qu'il ne le déteste à cause des sentiments qu'il avait pour lui. Il ne les lui avait jamais avoués mais avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher son désir grandissant.

« _ Yô les mecs ! » Fit-il en arrivant sur le pont après avoir attaché son bateau personnel au MobyDick.

On lui répondit faiblement et il se rendit compte à quel point l'ambiance était lugubre.

Il vit Joz s'approcher de lui, en même temps on ne pouvait pas le louper.

« _ Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda Ace qui commençait à être anxieux.

_ Et bien, il est arrivé quelque chose à Marco, » fit sombrement le commandant de la troisième flotte.

Tout le sang quitta le visage du jeune commandant qui devint pâle comme un linge.

« _Que lui est-il arrivé ? Fit-il d'une voix faible.

_ Apparemment il serait tombé à la mer cette nuit. »

Ace écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Pour un possesseur de fruit du démon, cela était mortel à coup sûr s'il ne se faisait pas repêcher rapidement.

« _ On ne sait pas encore la raison, Thatch lui a demandé mais il avait une trop forte fièvre pour répondre je crois. Il avait l'air d'avoir un sacré mal de crâne aussi … »

Il continua sur un ton plus confidentiel.

« _ Il y a des mauvaises langues sur le bateau qui disent aussi qu'il aurait plongé, se croyant immortel envers et contre tout même contre la malédiction des fruits du démon. Le début de la folie quoi ... »

Ace sentit une vague de colère se mêler à son inquiétude. Son phénix ? Devenir fou ? Qui donc racontait cela ?

« _ Je peux le voir ? Demanda t-il une voix posée à présent.

_ Non, les infirmières ont dit qu'il devait se reposer donc aucune visite ... »

Le jeune homme grogna. Il voulait le voir au plus vite, s'assurer que tout allait bien pour lui.

« _ Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Dès qu'il n'y aura plus une seule goutte d'eau de mer sur lui, il ira beaucoup mieux et il nous expliquera tout ! » Termina Joz confiant avec un sourire.

Cela ne le rassura pas entièrement mais le résigna : oui, il devait attendre que son phénix se remette avant de le voir, même si la patience n'était pas du tout son fort.

/

Marco resta allongé dans son lit à l'infirmerie, il se sentait bien. N'ayant plus d'eau de mer sur lui, son pouvoir avait pris le relais et il pouvait sentir une douce chaleur se propager dans ses membres.

« _ Ah, tu es réveillé ! » fit l'infirmière en chef en rentrant.

Il s'agissait d'Eva [NDA : bah vi, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ;D], l'infirmière en chef qui arborait toujours son chignon strict au sommet de son crâne. Elle rangeait un tas de médicaments dans un coin de l'infirmerie.

_« Je me demande bien ce qu'il lui a put lui arriver quand même ... »_

« _ J'en sais rien yoi, » lâcha Marco.

_ Quoi ? » Fit-elle surprise en se retournant.

Il haussa les sourcils.

« _ Tu n'as rien dit, à l'instant ?

_ Non rien, » fit-elle avec un drôle d'air avant de retourner à ses occupations.

_« Il faudrait que je vérifie quand même s'il n'a rien à la tête ... »_

« _ Je n'ai rien à la tête ! S'énerva Marco.

_ Mais je n'ai rien dit ! Lui répondit Eva sur le même ton avant de quitter la pièce sur un dernier : vraiment bizarre ... »

Le blond prit sa tête entre ses mains. Le pire qu'il avait craint était peut être arrivé : il devenait fou !

Non, non ce n'était possible. Il entendait juste des voix que les autres n'entendaient pas …

Et si …

Il se redressa brusquement. Si les voix qu'il entendait étaient tout simplement les pensées de ses compagnons?

Comment était-ce possible !? Ah oui, la sirène ! Il l'avait complètement oubliée celle-là.

Donc en plus de lui voler un baiser, elle lui avait passé une foutue capacité à lire dans les pensées donc …

Le phénix se dit que ça pouvait être utile en combat réel, avant de se rappeler qu'il maîtrisait déjà le haki à un très haut niveau pour ça … Non en fait, ce pouvoir ne lui servirait à rien si ce n'est lui donner des migraines pas possibles.

Il soupira profondément avant d'entendre frapper à la porte.

Thatch entra avec un plateau :

« _ Eva m'a dit que tu étais réveillé. Je t'ai préparé un menu plein de vitamines pour le petit déjeuner pour que tu reprennes des forces ! »

_« C'est que je n'aime pas te voir aller mal, moi ! »_

Marco fit un petit sourire.

« _ Merci yoi, répondit sincèrement le blond, un peu ému par l'amitié de son nakama.

_ Bon je te laisse alors, termina t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte, et viens manger avec nous ce midi, je vais faire ton plat préféré, okay ?

_ D'accord, » souris le blond.

Comme d'habitude, la nourriture était succulente.

Il n'aimait pas rester inactif, cependant il ne bougea pas de l'infirmerie toute la matinée, peu pressé de se mélanger à ses compagnons et à leurs pensées qui devaient être très nombreuses.

Toutefois, il prit son courage à deux mains pour le midi, comme le lui avait conseillé Thatch.

Marco se dirigea vers la grande salle commune qui faisait office de salle à manger sur le bateau. A peine mit-il le pied dans la salle qu'une slave de pensées l'assaillirent. Celles-ci combinées aux conversations lui faisaient, comme prévu, très mal à la tête.

_« Ah enfin on mange ! »_

« _ C'est quoi le menu aujourd'hui ? »

_« Ça arrive bientôt ou quoi !? »_

« _ Ils ont pourtant commencé à cuisiner tôt non ? »

_« Je trouve les rations un peu maigres quand même »_

« _ Mais si tu sais, le mec que l'on avait rencontré au bar, là ! »

_« J'suis sûr que mon goinfre de voisin va encore manger la moitié du plat ! »_

Il se dirigea en toute discrétion, imperturbable à sa place avant de s'y asseoir. Les autres commandants remarquèrent aussitôt sa présence.

_« Ah, Marco est arrivé ! »_

_ Tu vas mieux ?

_« Il a pas l'air bien »_

_ Tu as meilleure mine en tout cas !

_« Il est en retard aujourd'hui »_

_ Je crois que Thatch t'as préparé un truc à manger ...

_« Ah, il a l'air d'aller mieux … en tout cas il est aussi sexy que d'habitude malgré sa fatigue! »_

« _ Du rôti au moins ? J'adore le rôti !

_« Je parie qu'ils ont placés le sake exprès loin de moi ... »_

_ Eh ! Faites tourner la bouteille par ici ! S'écria Curiel.

Le phénix releva la tête. Avait-il bien entendu ce qu'il avait entendu, ou l'un de ses compagnons dire … qu'il était « sexy » ?

Non ce n'était pas possible, il devait avoir rêvé …

Il se concentra mais toutes les pensées étaient à présent concentrées sur le repas. Il plissa les yeux en faisant glisser son regard d'abord sur les deux infirmières présentes autour de son capitaine puis sur tous les commandants présents à sa table.

« _ Il y a un problème ? » Fit Joz à côté de lui.

Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une pensée, il n'y fit pas attention tout de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'il le regardait.

« _ Ah ? Non, non rien yoi ... »

Il se concentra de nouveau sur son assiette en essayant de faire abstraction des pensées qu'il entendait, se succédant dans sa tête.

Cependant son mystérieux admirateur ne pensa plus à lui avant la fin du repas. Ils venaient de finir le dessert quand il entendit parmi bien d'autres pensées :

_« Putain Marco est obligé d'exhiber ses abdos comme ça ? Si ça ne m'excitait pas autant, ça fait longtemps que je lui aurais demandé de les cacher du regard de tous ces pervers en train de mater, bande d'enculés ! »_

Le blond releva les yeux, surpris. Ah bon ? On le … matait ?

Il fit parcourir son regard sur la salle mais ne vit rien de suspect. Il n'avait _jamais_ rien vu de suspect d'ailleurs.

Il referma sensiblement les pans de sa veste violette, gêné pour la première fois de sa vie. Après tout ce n'était pas comme s'il était le plus musclé du bateau … Il se posa à nouveau la question de ce mystérieux admirateur. Lequel de ses nakama était-ce ?

Dans la salle se trouvaient tous les commandants ainsi que la plupart des gars de la première et de la seconde flotte de Shirohige.

Autrement dit, une bonne centaine de personnes. Impossible de repérer une personne à cause de ces pensées.

Toutes les pensées avaient la même tonalité, impossible aussi de se fier à la voix … Enfin celle de son admirateur était un peu plus aigüe … Que devait-il en tirer comme information ?

Marco se concentrait à en avoir mal à la tête mais il n'entendit rien de plus.

Après avoir fini le repas, il vérifia la pression atmosphérique sur le pont. Il faisait beau alors la plupart de ses compagnons s'adonnaient à diverses activités autour de lui.

« _ Alors, pas de chute ? Fit Izou en se plaçant à côté du phénix.

_ Non, aucune aujourd'hui je pense, le ciel est trop dégagé yoi …

_ Il fait plutôt chaud, hein ? Fit le commandant de la septième flotte en passant lentement une main dans ses cheveux.

_ Oui, c'est vrai, » répondit Marco avec un sourire.

_« Putain » _entendit-il soudainement, reconnaissant immédiatement la tonalité de son admirateur.

Il se concentra pour entendre cette pensée avant les autres.

_« Quel enfoiré cet Izou ! De quel droit il drague MON Marco ! »_

Le blond se figea, incrédule. Quoi Izou était en train de le draguer, en ce moment !?

Il lui jeta un regard. Bon effectivement son yukata était plus ouvert que d'habitude, révélant son torse imberbe mais c'était parce qu'il avait chaud ! Non … ?

« _ Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda ce dernier d'une voix suave.

_ N-non, non rien yoi, » fit Marco plus gêné que jamais.

_« Heureusement il a rien remarqué. De toute façon il remarque jamais rien, j'ai beau lui faire du rentre dedans, il s'en rend jamais compte ... »_

Il était sidéré. On lui avait déjà fait du rentre dedans ? Mais bon sang, à quel moment !?

« _ Tu es sur que tu vas bien Marco, fit Izou en profitant pour poser sa main sur le front du commandant, tu es tout pâle …

_ O-oui ne t'inquiètes pas ... »

_« Izou enculé ! Enlève ta main de là ! Putain je vais aller les séparer avant qu'il ne profite encore plus de la gentillesse de Marco c't'enfoiré ! »_

« _ Eh Marco ! » Fit une voix et il se retourna immédiatement, pensant voir son admirateur secret.

Mais ce n'était que Thatch qui venait à sa rencontre.

« _ Oyaji veut te voir, rapidement.

_ Entendu, je crois que l'ombre me fera du bien yoi... »

Il dépassa le cuisinier. Mais à peine trois mètres après cela il entendit Thatch penser :

_« Et toi, arrête de mater comme ça : tu as de la bave aux bords des lèvres. -' »_

Marco se retourna aussitôt.

« _ Il y a un problème ? » demanda Thatch, interloqué par ce revirement.

Il savait. Il savait que certains de ses nakama était intéressés par lui et il ne lui avait rien dit ! Pourquoi ? Lui avait-on demandé de garder le secret … ?

Une foule de pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit quand il franchit le seuil de la cabine de son capitaine.

« _ Oyaji, vous vouliez me voir ? »

Celui-ci était en train de boire du sake, des tas de fils opératoires accrochés tout autour de lui à diverses machines.

« _ Ah, Marco ! Je voulais avoir de tes nouvelles, après ce qu'il c'est passé pour toi cette nuit ... »

_« Je me faisais du souci »_

Marco sourit. Il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas du en vouloir à ses nakamas de leur cacher une ou deux petites choses car il avait la chance de les avoir. Oui, il avait de la chance d'avoir sa famille.

« _ Je vais bien à présent Oyaji.

_ Tant mieux, » répondit-il avant de se remettre à boire.

_« Je ne sais pas ce que deviendrait l'équipage s'il t'arrivait quelque chose … tu es le seul à pouvoir prendre ma suite, mon fils. »_

Marco écarquilla lentement les yeux. C'était un grand compliment que son capitaine lui faisait là mais le problème c'est que justement, il ne le disait pas. Le blond eut l'impression de violer l'intimité d'une des personnes qu'il respectait le plus, et il détestait ça.

«_ Bon, si ce n'était que ça je crois que je vais remonter sur le pont, sur cette partie du Shinsekai il y a pas mal de courants dangereux et …

_ Marco. »

Shirohige le regardait à présent, mais le phénix évitait son regard franc.

« _ Tu sais que s'il y a quoi que ce soit, continuait le vieil homme, tu peux m'en parler, mon fils. »

Marco leva ses yeux noirs dans ceux, ambres, de son capitaine.

Son père.

Il soupira profondément comprenant qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix, alors s'asseyant lourdement au bout du lit ou Shirohige était adossé, il lui raconta tout, hormis l'existence de cet admirateur secret. C'était embarrassant et il préférait garder ça pour lui.

Le vieux pirate l'écouta sans le couper une seule fois.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il éclata de son rire habituel:

« _ Gurararara, et c'est ça que tu appelles 'aller bien' ? »

Marco lui glissa un regard gêné tandis que le capitaine recommençait à boire.

« _ En tout cas … si maintenant tu entends les pensées je vais devoir faire attention …

_ Justement yoi, fit Marco le rouge aux joues, j-j'ai entendu ce que vous avez pensé tout à l'heure … à propos de s'il m'arrivait quelque chose et … de prendre votre suite …

_ Gurarara, tu es trop honnête Marco, cela te jouera des tours un jour ! Tu devrais prendre exemple sur Thatch plutôt …

_ Pff, qui voudrait ressembler à cet imbécile ? Marmonna le blond.

_ En tout cas, ce que j'ai pensé est vrai. Un jour, il faudra que ce soit toi Marco qui prenne ma suite !

_ Puisse ce jour être le plus loin possible alors, Oyaji. »

Sa remarque arracha un sourire au vieil homme.

« _ Vas donc ! Je suis plus rassuré si tu es sur le pont à les surveiller … Et ne t'en fait pas pour cette histoire de pensées, chaque chose prend fin en son temps …

_ Reposez-vous bien, Oyaji, fit Marco en quittant la pièce en refermant doucement la porte.

Il avait le cœur plus léger qu'à l'aller quand il remonta sur le pont.

/

_« Regardez moi ce petit cul, tu vas voir ce soir je vais pas te manquer, Vista ! »_

Marco cru qu'il allait s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau. Mais merde, c'était quoi ça encore !?

« _ Ça va, Marco ? S'enquit Haruta.

_ O-Ouais, j'ai juste avalé de travers ... »

_« Tu vas voir ce que je vais te faire avaler, moi ! » _fit une voix dans sa tête.

Il se retint de ne pas la taper contre la table, ça n'aurait pas paru très sain d'esprit. Cependant il en avait plus que marre de tout ça.

Le blond n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de sauter debout sur la table et de crier un :

« Vous faites chier yoi ! Dites moi tout vos secrets en face, merde ! »

Il n'en fit cependant rien.

Le phénix continuait d'entendre des propos de plus en plus salaces, pensés à la fois par Vista et Fossa. Il semblerait qu'une soirée torride les attendait et sans le vouloir ils en faisaient profiter Marco.

Il ignorait que Vista et Fossa avaient ce genre de penchants. Il ignorait qu'il avait des admirateurs. Il ignorait ce que tout le monde semblait savoir, sauf lui.

Quelle honte des commandants il faisait ! Le premier commandant ? Le bras droit du capitaine ? Tu parles !

Il n'était pas au courant de la moitié des choses qui se déroulait sur son propre bateau !

Marco regardait dans le vide, les yeux voilés de tristesse.

Ace avait les yeux fixés sur le blond depuis une partie de la soirée. Il trouvait que le phénix était plutôt ailleurs ces temps-ci …

_« Que t'arrive t-il, mon Marco .. ? »_

Ce dernier leva ses beaux yeux noirs en entendant cette pensée inquiète.

_« Comme j'aimerais te prendre dans mes bras …. »_

Il fit parcourir son regard autour de la table animée par diverses discussions et entourées d'habituels projectiles qui volaient dans tous les sens, mais au moment où il allait croiser le regard d'Ace, il se détourna.

Il soupira doucement. Il fallait absolument qu'il découvre qui émettait de telles pensées envers lui, cela le rendait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Mais par quel bout commencer ? C'était triste à dire mais l'équipage était plutôt nombreux.

Les infirmières ? Ou bien les commandants ?

Oui, la solution serait de discuter avec chacun d'eux, il se dit que s'il se trouvait avec son admirateur, il se trahirait forcement. Soupirant encore une fois, il prit sa décision.

Après le repas, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les cuisines. Là, Thatch faisait comme chaque jour son ménage « après repas », portant une pile d'assiette vers un gigantesque évier.

« _Tu as besoin d'aide yoi ? » proposa ses services Marco, non sans une idée derrière la tête.

Un regard surpris lui parvint, le barbu étant plutôt habitué à voir le blond rejoindre Oyaji pour prendre de ses nouvelles à cette heure de la journée cependant il ne déclina pas l'offre.

« _ Bien sûr, si ça ne te dérange pas... » lui répondit-il.

Et ils se mirent côte à côte au travail.

« _ Raah c'est pas vrai, c'était au tour de cet imbécile d'Ace de venir m'aider ... » marmonnait le cuisinier.

_« Un jour je vais l'attacher à une chaise avec des chaînes en granit marin ! »_

Sa réflexion arracha un sourire à Marco ce qui n'échappa pas à son ami.

« _ Un problème ?

_ Non, non rien … » fit le navigateur en retrouvant son masque impassible.

_« Il est un peu bizarre depuis cet histoire de baignade nocturne quand même … »_

Le blond s'arrêta de frotter son assiette et regarda la mousse sans la voir, penseur.

« _ Thatch ?

_ Mh ?

_ Tu ne me cacherais jamais rien, hein ? »

Le barbu s'arrêta lui aussi de faire ce qu'il faisait pour envoyer un regard surpris à son nakama de toujours.

« _ Pourquoi tu me demandes ça d'un coup ?

_ ... »

_« Oui, il est vraiment bizarre … il faudra que je demande son avis à White-chan ... »_

Marco lâcha l'assiette qu'il tenait entre ses mains sur le coup de la surprise. Celle-ci retomba mollement dans l'évier rempli d'eau avant d'aller toucher le fond paresseusement. Il se tourna vers son ami pour lui envoyer un regard incrédule.

« _ Toi …

_ Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

_« Impossible » _pensa Marco _« Il ne peut pas parler de la même White Bay à laquelle je pense, il m'aurait dit si jamais il avait une relation avec elle … ! » _

« _ Pour … rien yoi, finit-il en reprenant son travail là où il l'avait laissé.

_ Oh, » lui répondit Thatch en faisant de même.

Passablement choqué, le blond tournait et retournait dans sa tête le fait que son ami avait une relation dont il ne lui avait jamais mentionné un seul mot.

_« Oui, il faut vraiment que j'en parle avec ma p'tite sorcière … aah y penser me donne tellement envie de la revoir ! »_

Marco plissa les yeux devant la pensée de son nakama. Cette fois le doute n'était plus permis … même celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami avait des secrets.

Et étrangement, ça lui faisait mal de les connaître.

/

Il passa ensuite une partie de la soirée à questionner quelques commandants à part. Joz, Haruta, Namyuul et enfin Izou y firent les frais. Il s'avéra que ce dernier avait vraiment des vues sur lui étant donné l'impact de ses pensées cochonnes. Les autres avaient juste des pensées fraternelles à son égard.

Le navigateur était plus que fatigué, cette journée avait été vraiment épuisante pour lui. Il se dit qu'il interrogerait un dernier commandant avant d'aller au lit ...

Ace était accoudé au bastingage. Marco le rejoignit.

« _ Salut.

« _ Oh Marco, ça va ? T'as l'air … ailleurs. »

_« Et je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Je préfère te voir sourire »_

La pensée d'Ace lui arracha un faible à sourire. Décidément son petit frère n'était pas banal.

« _ Dis moi Ace … tu n'as jamais eu la sensation que tu crois connaître des personnes à la perfection alors qu'en fait tu ignores tout d'eux ? »

Ace se figea.

_« Quoi ? Il aurait tout découvert ? »_

Marco soupira. Et voilà, Ace aussi lui cachait quelque chose.

« _ J'imagine que tout le monde à des secrets yoi…, » souffla t-il.

Le jeune homme au feu attendait la suite avec appréhension.

« _ Je suis juste déçu tu comprends ? Avoua avec tristesse Marco, je pensais que les gens viendraient se confier un peu plus à moi plutôt que tout le monde ne me laisse dans le secret. »

_« Mais j'ai tellement peur que tu me détestes, Marco ... »_

Le blond senti son cœur se serrer. Il lui fit tout de même un petit sourire.

« _ Jamais je ne te détesterais Ace. Tu es mon petit frère ! »

Le jeune brun écarquilla les yeux. Il lisait dans ses pensées ou quoi !? L'envie de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser sauvagement lui prit mais il essaya de la réprimer plus que possible. Il ne voulait pas le traumatiser.

Il lui fit donc un sourire en retour. Marco perçut deux choses à la fois, premièrement la parole d'Ace qui disait :

« _ Merci Marco ! »

Et sa pensée :

_« Je t'aime tellement. »_

Si bien qu'il crut avoir mal entendu. Il ne put retenir un :

« _ Hein ?

_Quoi « hein » ? Je suis bien élevé, je sais remercier les gens.»

Le phénix cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Son cerveau lui jouait-il des tours après tout ce qu'il avait entendu depuis deux jours ? Non impossible.

Il en était certain, Ace venait de penser qu'il … l'aimait !

Le souffle lui manqua. Son admirateur secret, c'était lui !?

« _ Tout vas bien, Marco ? » demanda le jeune homme en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Il l'aimait.

Ce dernier resta quelques secondes sans réaction puis il se rendit compte de la pression sur son épaule gauche. La main d'Ace y était posée.

Il l'aimait.

Il repoussa brutalement son bras, laissant l'utilisateur du pyro-fruit abasourdi. Ce genre de gestes violents n'était pas habituel de la part du phénix.

Il l'aimait.

« _T-tu es vraiment sur que tout va bien ?

_ Oui. »

C'était lui qui l'aimait.

« _ Je te laisse, je suis fatigué. A plus tard yoi. » fit le phénix en tournant les talons avec un Ace plus que perplexe derrière lui.

/

Assis sur son lit, la tête entre ses mains, Marco se demandait ce qu'il devait bien faire.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, son admirateur secret n'était nul autre que Ace, _son petit frère_. Comment pouvait-il penser des choses aussi obscènes sur lui ?

_« En tout cas, moi je pense que jamais je ne le pourrais ... » _se dit sombrement Marco.

Voir Ace comme un amant ? Non, non, non, impossible.

C'était son frère, un point c'est tout.

Il fallait qu'il en parle à Thatch. Se levant d'un bond il sortit en refermant soigneusement la porte de sa cabine derrière lui. Il traversa un couloir avant de se poster devant une autre cabine et de frapper légèrement avant d'entrer.

« _ Ah Marco ! Fit Thatch relevant les yeux du livre qu'il était en train de lire, que me vaut cette visite ?

_ Il fallait que je te parler de quelque chose … »

Le visage de son nakama devint aussitôt inquiet.

« _ Ce n'est pas grave j'espère !? »

Marco tira la chaise derrière le bureau avant de s'asseoir dessus. Il se mit à fixer d'un air impassible le cuisiner qui se sentit mal à l'aise comme à chaque fois que les yeux noirs de l'ananas le passait au rayon X.

« _ Qu'est ce qu'il y a !? finit-il par demander le barbu, parle au lieu de me fixer sans raison !

_ Tu le savais yoi.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Tu savais qu'Ace me désirait. »

Cette phrase laissa son compagnon sans voix.

« _ C-comment ? »

Marco soupira.

« _ Comment tu as fait pour t'en rendre compte !? Je te croyais aussi myope qu'une taupe question sentiment !

_ Et tu ne le nies même pas yoi, marmonna le navigateur en posant lentement sa main à son visage.

_ Qui te l'a dit !? C'est obligé que quelqu'un te l'ais dit !

_ Non, je m'en suis rendu compte tout seul. »

Thatch éclata de rire.

« _ Ça c'est impossible ! »

Il n'eut même pas la force d'être vexé.

« _ Bon, merci de l'info, fit-il en se levant.

_ Attend Marco, l'arrêta le barbu, il faut absolument que tu me dises qui te l'a dit ! »

Le blond resta le regarder une seconde avant de lâcher :

« _ Ace. »

Son nakama eut l'air totalement surpris.

« _ Qu-que … ?

_ Bon je vais au lit yoi… » termina le phénix en quittant la cabine de son ami toujours sous le choc.

/

Le lendemain l'ambiance était plutôt fébrile sur le Moby Dick.

Thatch s'interrogeait sur ce qui avait piqué Ace pour qu'il révèle les sentiments qu'il s'efforçait de cacher depuis son arrivée.

Ace se demandait pourquoi le phénix avait réagit aussi violemment la veille.

Et enfin Marco essayait de paraître normal tout en épiant les faits et gestes du commandant de la seconde flotte. Il avait passé la nuit à réfléchir, et plutôt que d'aborder le sujet avec le jeune homme il avait préféré prendre son temps pour l'observer. C'est vrai tout le monde semblait au courant sur le bateau, ça voulait dire qu'il était si voyant que ça !?

Il donnait distraitement les indications à suivre à la barre, une carte dans sa main droite.

« _ Marco ? »

Reconnaissant immédiatement la voix du jeune homme, il ne tourna pas la tête tout de suite vers lui délibérément.

« _ Oui ?

_ J'aimerais te parler, en privé. »

Cette fois le blond lui jeta un regard et perçut immédiatement le conflit dans lequel se trouvait Ace.

_« Il faut absolument que je lui parle. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a réagit comme ça. Est ce qu'il s'est rendu compte de quelque chose ? Qu'est ce qu'il est beau ! Il faut absolument que je lui parle ! »_

Marco soupira.

« _ Maintenant ?

_ Oui ! »

Il interpella un de ses nakama non loin de là et lui demanda de prendre sa place en faisant très attention de ne pas froisser la feuille avant de suivre le jeune homme dans les entrailles du navire. Une fois dans un couloir désert, Ace lui demanda :

« _ Je … voulais te demander si tout allait bien pour toi depuis … l'incident de l'autre soir. »

Marco se contentait de le regarder de son regard impassible et il s'aperçut que les joues du jeune homme prirent une petite teinte rosée.

« _ Non, tout est normal yoi.

_ A-ah bon, » lui répondit-il en se détournant légèrement en se grattant la joue.

_« Merde, comment j'ai fait pour ne jamais remarquer un truc si évident »_ se dit Marco plus blasé que jamais.

« _ Pourtant hier soir j'ai eu l'impression ... » tenta Ace en replongeant son regard dans celui du phénix.

_« Ne pas lui sauter dessus, ne pas l'embrasser. »_

Marco sourit devant la pensée de l'allumette qui semblait résonner dans sa tête si bien que ses autres paroles ne lui parvinrent même plus. Il leva sa doucement sa main pour venir caresser la chevelure brune du jeune homme qui se figea.

« _ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, Ace. Je vais bien yoi. » lui sourit-il.

N'y tenant plus, le jeune brun lui sauta dans les bras, dans une étreinte qui aurait pu paraître fraternelle. Enfin ça en aurait été une s'il ne s'était pas collé autant, avec tant d'ardeur, que le plus vieux de manqua pas de remarquer.

Le commandant de la seconde flotte releva sa tête vers son aîné et loucha sur la paire de lèvres qui lui semblait bien trop proche.

« _ On devrait retourner sur le pont, le coupa de sa transe le blond, avant que quelqu'un n'arrive et s'imagine des choses ... »

_« Si seulement Marco ... »_

Il le lâcha et là ou se trouvait auparavant le corps du jeune homme il lui sembla qu'un grand vide s'était installé. Il refoula l'impression au fond de lui avant de reprendre la direction de la sortie, sans un regard pour son petit frère. Le blond ignorait pourquoi il se sentait si gêné tout à coup.

C'est vrai, ce n'était pas lui qui était amoureux de son frère après tout !

Ils débouchèrent sur le pont principal habituellement animé et bruyant, et eurent la surprise de le trouver … silencieux. Se postant près du capitaine ils assistèrent à une étrange scène : Fossa, rouge de colère était retenu de toutes ses forces par Joz pour éviter qu'il aille se jeter sur Vista en face de lui, tout aussi rouge dans la même position, qui lui était retenu par Curiel et Rakuyou.

« _ Que se passe t-il ? » demandèrent immédiatement en chœur les deux commandants.

Thatch se tourna vers eux avec une légère mine inquiète.

« _ Personne ne sait vraiment. Apparemment ils se sont mit à s'engueuler pour une raison inconnue, et ils ne veulent pas nous la révéler ... »

Marco reporta son regard noir sur les deux protagonistes.

_« Dispute de couple ? » _se demanda t-il.

« _ Allez tous vous faire foutre ! » s'exclama Fossa avant de tourner les talons et disparaître à l'intérieur du bateau suivit de Vista qui pris un autre chemin.

Le phénix soupira.

« _ Gardez le cap, fit-il, je crois savoir ce qu'il leur arrive, je vais aller leur parler yoi ... »

Il reçut des regards surpris de la part de ses nakama alors qu'il faisait mine de prendre le même chemin des deux commandants en colère.

_« Ça c'est bien le premier commandant ! »_

_« C'est sur qu'on peut compter sur lui ! »_

Cela énerva passablement le blond d'entendre cela, alors qu'il pensait le contraire de lui même. Passant devant le capitaine, il leva ses yeux vers le regard ambré.

_« Je compte sur toi »,_ pensa Barbe blanche sachant pertinemment que son bras droit l'entendrait.

Ce dernier hocha de la tête en guise de réponse et entra dans le Moby Dick.

/

Il trouva Vista en premier, assis sur le pont arrière. Il regardait la mousse que provoquait l'écume des vagues d'un air attristé.

Le phénix alla se poster à ses côtés sans rien dire. Ils restèrent côte à côte comme ça un moment avant que Marco n'engage la conversation :

« _ C'est difficile à comprendre, les sentiments des gens. Enfin je suis mal placé pour te parler d'amour mais … je pense que toi et Fossa, c'est différent.»

L'épéiste envoya un regard surpris de ses yeux violets.

« _ Comment tu l'as su ?

_ Mh ?

_ Qu'on était ensemble. »

Le phénix lui fit un petit sourire.

« _ Il suffisait de voir les regards cochons que vous vous envoyiez à table, c'était pas compliqué yoi.

_ Ah bon ? Moi je trouve qu'on le dissimulait bien …

_ Enfin, tu vas aller lui parler ou je dois m'en charger … ? »

Le commandant de la cinquième division sembla réfléchir un instant.

« _ Je vais aller lui parler moi même » se décida-t-il finalement en tournant les bouts de sa moustache.

Il tapa sur l'épaule de son compagnon en le dépassant.

Marco sourit en le regardant partir et leva ses yeux couleur onyx vers les nuages. Ils avançaient paisiblement des centaines de mètre plus haut. L'envie lui prit soudain de vouloir les toucher et sans prévenir personne il déploya ses grandes ailes de phénix et d'un bond, décolla vers le firmament.

L'air lui fouettait le visage tandis qu'il déployait son long cou d'oiseau. En trois battements d'ailes, il traversait déjà l'étendue blanche qui flottait dans les airs. Faisant une vrille sur lui-même, il replongea encore et encore sans jamais être rassasié de cette impression de vitesse.

Il était libre. Il n'y avait plus de secrets et de mensonges mais juste une sensation de vitesse infinie. Il aurait pou savourer cette sensation des heures durant quand soudain il entendit :

_« MARCO ! »_

Ouvrant grand ses yeux qui s'étaient refermés il entama une descente rapide vers le Moby Dick. Plus il se rapprochait, plus les pensées inquiètes de ses compagnons résonnaient dans son esprit.

Il atterri souplement au milieu du pont.

« _ Je suis là yoi, » eut-il le temps de dire avant que plusieurs de ses nakamas ne se jetèrent sur lui.

Thatch se précipita sur lui pour lui saisir les épaules.

« _ Marco ! Où tu étais parti !? On s'est tous inquiétés !

_ Du calme Thatch, lui répondit son ami, je n'étais pas perdu …

_Du calme!? Et si tu étais encore tombé à l'eau ! »

Le blond ne sut que répondre. C'est vrai que vu comme ça c'était une possibilité.

« _ On a du retenir Ace à cinq pour qu'il ne plonge pas te chercher ! »

L'image le fit sourire.

« _ Je n'étais pas loin, vraiment yoi.

_ Où est-il cet enfoiré !? » Entendit une voix qui se rapprochait.

Il ne fut pas surpris de voir surgir le commandant de la deuxième division, un mélange de colère et d'inquiétude sur le visage. Il lui saisit le col de la veste.

« _ Non mais t'es complètement malade de partir sans prévenir !?

_ Du calme Ace, je suis là maintenant il n'y a aucune raison de s'énerver ... »

Il vit le jeune homme prendre littéralement feu à cette remarque.

« _ Aucune raison de s'énerver !? »

_« Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi pour te perdre. »_

S'avançant d'un pas, il le prit par les épaules pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

« _ Je vais bien yoi, » fit-il avec son habituel ton maussade.

Le feu qu'était devenu Ace mit quelques secondes à s'éteindre et pour tout le monde l'incident fut clos.

Marco reprit place auprès de son capitaine mais toute son attention était concentrée sur le jeune homme qui à présent riait avec ses nakamas. Il sourit en le regardant. Ce garçon était décidément vraiment lunatique.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula normalement, Marco contrôlait de mieux en mieux sa capacité au point qu'il n'était à présent focalisé que sur les pensées du jeune brun.

Celui ci pensait effectivement des choses pas tellement catholique à son égard, pas assez pour le faire rougir lui le champion de l'indifférence, mais assez pour qu'il ne le cherche du regard de temps à autre pour voir quel visage arborait son petit frère en pensant de telles cochonneries.

Parfois il regardait en l'air avec de la bave aux lèvres ou il le fixait intensément mais baissait les yeux dès qu'il croisait le regard du phénix. Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, Marco se mettait à apprendre toutes les petites habitudes du deuxième commandant.

Il savait que le moment de la journée qu'il préférait était le dîner car il pouvait manger -ça, il ne s'en privait pas- et admirer le phénix de tout son saoul sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte, du moins le croyait-t-il.

/

« _ Un arrêt par l'île des hommes poissons, Oyaji ?

_ Oui, cela fait plus d'un an que nous n'y sommes pas rendus, j'ai peur que mon ami Neptune ne soit dépassé par les événements.

_ Mais... nous pouvons y envoyer juste un commandant, inutile que vous fassiez le voyage en personne …

_ Gurarara, non Marco, nous irons avec le Moby Dick, et ne t'inquiètes pas pour ma santé quoi que tu puisses penser, je ne suis pas en sucre ! »

Marco se garda de tout commentaire en se dirigeant d'un pas maussade vers le pont. Il fallait qu'il demande à Curiel qui était leur charpentier en chef d'enrober immédiatement le bateau pour qu'ils puissent se rendre dans les abysses.

Il le trouva sur le pont principal en train de se battre contre Bramenco à grand renfort de cris de la part de leurs compagnons. En un tir d'aile il stoppa le combat et toute l'animation retomba aussitôt. Le premier commandant annonça leur départ pour l'île sous marine et à Curiel sa tâche. Quand ce fut fait il chercha aussitôt Ace par pensée, cependant il ne trouva que du vide.

« _ Où est Ace ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Je sais pas, répondit Namyuul, on l'a vu partir à l'intérieur avec Thatch et depuis plus rien ... »

Le blond plissa des yeux avant de rentrer à son tour dans le bateau.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à les trouver en suivant les pensées du jeune homme qui se faisaient de plus en plus précises. Ils étaient dans le dortoir de la quatrième division, vide à cette heure de l'après midi. Bien que ce ne fût pas son habitude d'écouter aux portes, il tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce qui se disait.

«_ Si je te dis qu'il est au courant ! murmurait frénétiquement Thatch, tu dois me croire !

_ Ça, c'est impossible, répondit sur le même ton Ace, je l'aurais remarqué sinon …

_ Tu oublies que c'est le roi de l'indifférence ! Il peut très bien feindre de l'ignorer ! »

Les paroles du commandant semèrent le doute dans l'esprit du jeune homme qui ne répondit rien. Estimant qu'il en avait assez entendu, Marco se recula lentement avant de tourner les talons.

_« Tss ce Thatch, pourquoi avait-il besoin de lui dire que j'étais au courant yoi ... » _pensa le blond, gêné.

Et pourquoi était-il gêné ? Il n'avait aucune raison. C'était Ace qui était amoureux de lui, pas le contraire … non ?

Perdu dans ses pensées il remonta les escaliers de bois avec encore moins d'entrain que précédemment.

« _ Ah Marco, Curiel a terminé avec l'enrobage, nous n'attendions plus que toi pour suivre tes instructions.

_ Ah, oui, oui …, fit le navigateur distrait, si la bulle est en place vous pouvez déployer les voiles yoi. »

Tous s'exécutèrent à la tâche sans broncher et déployèrent les douze voiles de l'immense bateau. L'immersion débuta sans même que le blond ne s'en rende compte. Ce qui le sortit de sa transe fut la première pensée qu'eut Ace en se rendant sur le pont.

_« Le bleu de l'océan le rend magnifique, j'aimerais pouvoir le regarder à tout jamais … »_

Le concerné leva immédiatement le regard vers le jeune commandant qui le dévorait des yeux. Il planta son regard dans le sien mais cette fois-ci il ne détourna pas les yeux. Ce fut Marco qui craqua en premier, détournant pour la tête pour la première fois une légère rougeur aux joues.

Le voyage se passa sans encombre et l'équipage débarqua sur l'île située à dix mille mètres sous l'océan. Comme d'habitude ils furent très bien reçus, Neptune en personne vint saluer le capitaine.

La plupart des matelots avaient déjà quitté le navire, parti courir derrière les splendides sirènes qui peuplaient ce lieu.

« _ Eh Marco ! Tu viens, on va faire un tour ! » l'invita Thatch aux côtés de Ace et Haruta.

Le phénix jeta un regard au capitaine qui d'un signe de tête lui dit de les rejoindre. Il se joignit donc à ses amis pour arpenter cette île qui ne cessait jamais de les surprendre. Ils se dirigèrent vers le côté populaire, Ace s'étonnant devant chaque chose qu'il pouvait voir, c'était seulement la deuxième fois qu'il passait sur cette île après tout, la fois précédente étant celle où il entra sur le Shinsekai il y a plus d'un an de cela.

Marco lui regardait les étals pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois. Son mal de crâne était revenu à cause des centaines de pensées de la foule ambiante et pour ne pas y penser il préférait regarder le jeune homme courir de droite à gauche.

Tout à coup une couleur familière attira son œil. Là, avec une bouée autour de la taille afin de pouvoir se déplacer aisément se trouvait la sirène aux cheveux roux. Celle qui lui avait refilé ce fichu don.

Elle l'avait vu aussi, et avait aussitôt pris la fuite.

« _ Eh toi ! » s'écria le commandant de la première flotte, faisant sursauter ses camarades.

Il partit à sa poursuite et pensant pouvoir le semer la sirène s'envola grâce a la bulle qu'elle arborait autour de la taille. Mais c'était sans compter sur les pouvoir du phénix qui s'envola à son tour. Il gagnait de plus en plus de terrain et finit par la rattraper. Il la stoppa en plein élan et, reprenant forme humaine, atterrit souplement sur le sol.

« _ Lâche-moi, brute ! » se débattait la sirène dans ses bras.

Il était offensé d'être traité de brute mais il ne la lâcha pas pour autant.

« _ Je veux juste que tu me dises ce que tu as fait ! » lui gronda-t-il.

La jeune rousse arrêta immédiatement de se débattre.

« _ Je t'ai ouvert les yeux. répondit-elle simplement.

_ Tu m'as ensorcelé ! Tu m'as donné ce … ce don, alors que je n'en avais pas besoin yoi !

_ Ah bon ? Il me semble qu'il t'a pourtant aidé ... »

Marco lâcha pour de bon la sirène mais elle ne s'éloigna pas cette fois-ci. Elle avait un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres.

« _ Oui, c'est vrai mais je n'en ai plus besoin, reprends-le.

_ C'est faux.

_ Qu'est ce qui est faux ?

_ Tu en as encore besoin, le simple fait que tu ais encore ce pouvoir prouve que tu dois encore t'en servir ... »

Ces paroles énervèrent le phénix, il essaya de lire les pensées de la jeune fille mais impossible d'y avoir accès. Elle se mit à rire.

« _ Le don de pensées ne fonctionne pas sur les sirènes, pirate. Et il partira à une seule condition …

_ Laquelle ?

_ Que tu ais fait ce que tu avais à faire.

_ Je n'ai rien à faire yoi!

_ Si bien sûr, je t'ai appelé c'est parce que j'ai senti qu'il y avait un problème sur ton bateau et il tournait autour de toi. Et apparemment celui-ci n'est pas encore réglé …

_ Alors que dois-je faire ? »

La sirène haussa les épaules et le blond fronça les sourcils. Juste à ce moment, ses compagnons le rejoignirent.

« _ Ça va pas de t'envoler comme ça sans prévenir !? Fit Thatch tout essoufflé.

_ Ah désolé, je poursuivais … commença-t-il mais en se tournant vers la jeune rousse il s'aperçut qu'elle avait disparu.

_ Tu poursuivais qui ?

_ Personne, je prenais juste un peu l'air yoi ... »

Ses nakamas le regardèrent avec suspicion.

« _ Tu es sur que tout vas bien … ? » demanda quand même Ace.

Marco le regarda avec intensité. Il repensa aux paroles de la sirène, s'il possédait encore son pouvoir c'était pour une raison particulière …

« _ Viens avec moi Ace, il faut que je te parle ... »

Thatch et Haruta se regardèrent avec étonnement tandis que le jeune homme prit peur. Le phénix lui fit un petit sourire.

« _ Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne vais pas te manger ... »

Il le prit par le bras, l'entraînant à sa suite.

«_ Je vous le rends tout à l'heure yoi, » lança-t-il a ses deux amis.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la forêt marine. Enfin, en apparence car pour Marco ce fut tout sauf silencieux. L'esprit d'Ace étant en ébullition, c'est comme si il lui criait dans les oreilles.

_« J'espère qu'il ne veut pas me parler pour me rejeter. J'espère qu'il ne va pas me dire qu'il me déteste ! »_

Marco soupira et quand ils furent assez aventurés dans le sentier, il s'arrêta le jeune homme faisant de même. Il se tourna vers lui et planta ses yeux noirs dans les siens.

« _ Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi, Ace ? »

La phrase prit le commandant de la deuxième flotte au dépourvu.

« _ Ah.. heu ... » fit-il tandis qu'il pensait : _« J'aimerais t'embrasser et te serrer dans mes bras de toutes mes forces ! »_

Le blond soupira.

« _ Alors ?

_ J-je …

_ Je veux t'entendre le dire, ce à quoi tu penses yoi. »

Le jeune brun écarquilla des yeux.

« _ Ce a quoi … je pense ? »

Le phénix se rapprocha d'une démarche féline et sans réfléchir Ace recula jusqu'à buter contre le tronc d'un arbre marin.

« _ Je ne pense à rien ! »

La remarque fit sourire Marco qui se rapprocha encore, il était à présent a seulement cinquante centimètres du jeune homme. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la paire de lèvres qui lui parurent tout à coup terriblement attirantes …

Sans réfléchir, le plus vieux franchi la distance restante entre eux et saisit la bouche du plus jeune. Celui-ci se figea aussitôt, ne réalisant pas bien ce qui était en train de se passer. Profitant qu'il soit dans un état de surprise, le premier commandant franchit même la barrière des dents du jeune homme pour passer sa langue. Ce fut le moment où se reprit Ace qui passa ses bras autour du cou du blond et pressa son corps contre le sien.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer, où, à regret, ils se séparèrent.

« _ Je t'aime Marco, » dit simplement Ace, un peu essoufflé à cause de leur activité précédente.

Le phénix ferma les yeux, si ce qu'il pensait était juste à présent il avait entendu ce qu'il devait entendre. Son don devait être levé.

_« Et je t'aimerais toujours ... »_ pensa le jeune homme contre lui.

« _ Merde. » fit tout haut Marco.

Il rouvrit les yeux et vit deux grands orbes blessés.

« _ Non, désolé je ne disais pas ça pour toi mais ... »

Le jeune brun le regardait sans comprendre.

« _ Il faut que je réfléchisse yoi ... » termina le plus vieux en retournant vers la civilisation.

/

« _ Alors ?

_ Alors, quoi ?

_ De quoi vous avez discuté avec Ace ? »

Marco leva un regard fatigué vers Thatch. Celui-ci souriait à pleines dents.

« _ Je sais pas, est-ce que vous vous êtes avoués vos sentiments pas exemple … ?

_ Oui, et ça n'a pas marché yoi …

_ Hein ?

_ Laisse tomber, fit le phénix d'un air las qui alarma son ami.

_ Qu'est ce qui n'a pas marché !? Ça doit marcher puisque vous êtes amoureux tous les deux !

_ Non, il est amoureux de moi, nuance yoi. »

Thatch éclata de rire cette fois-ci.

« _ Tu rigoles ou quoi !? Tu passes ton temps à le regarder depuis plusieurs semaines, tu crois que ça ne m'échapperait pas ? (^o^)

_ Ça ne veut rien dire … fit le blond hésitant.

_ Mais oui, je serais toi j'irais le voir, histoire de me rattraper un peu ! »

Mais le commandant ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il y avait déjà songé plusieurs fois … mais alors c'était donc vrai, il avait sincèrement des sentiments pour Ace.

Et si … ?

Il se leva d'un coup faisant sursauter son ami affalé sur la table du réfectoire.

« _ Je dois aller voir Ace yoi !

_ Voilà c'est ça l'esprit ! Fonce ! »

Marco n'attendit pas qu'il ait fini sa phrase pour sortir dehors. Il chercha l'allumette partout où elle aurait pu se trouver sur l'île, la survolant rapidement. Mais impossible de mettre la main sur lui … il repensa a un dernier endroit, et sur cette idée il retourna vers le Moby Dick.

Il rentra rapidement à l'intérieur et s'enfonça dans les entrailles du bateau. En effet il se mit à entendre les pensées du jeune homme avant de le voir.

_« Pourquoi m'a t-il embrassé pour ensuite me repousser !? Je ne comprends pas ! »_

Le phénix poussa la porte du garde-manger dont les réserves fraîchement ravitaillées étaient déjà entamées.

Ace mangeait tout ce qui lui passait par la main et cette vision fit sourire le blond. Il se racla la gorge afin de faire connaître sa présence du jeune homme.

Celui-ci jeta un rapide coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, pensant à voir arriver Thatch pour une de ses sempiternelles remontrances mais en apercevant Marco il sursauta en plus d'avaler de travers. Il se dépêcha d'attraper sa chope pleine de saké qui traînait au milieu des restes de son repas improvisé pour faire passer ce qui lui était resté à travers la gorge.

« _ Tout va bien ? demanda le blond, tout de même inquiet.

_ Oui, oui ne t'en fais pas ... » répondit Ace en baissant la tête.

La phénix soupira et attrapa sa main pour le ramener brutalement contre lui. Le jeune homme surpris, se laissa faire. Il leva la tête et s'aperçut que les joues du premier commandant étaient légèrement rouges.

« _ Ace je ... »

Le concerné ne disait rien, attendant avec une impatience teinté d'appréhension les paroles du plus vieux.

« _ Tu sais que je n'ai jamais été très doué avec les sentiments … je n'aurais jamais pu me rendre compte de tout ce qui se passait autour de moi si je n'avais pas … »

Le ténébreux le coupa en serrant son torse entre ses bras musclés.

« _ Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai pas besoin d'en entendre plus …

_ Si. »

Le ton autoritaire qu'avait utilisé le phénix surprit un peu le jeune commandant de la deuxième flotte.

« _ Il faut que je le dise ou ça ne sera jamais fini yoi ... » marmonna-t-il.

Il prit sa respiration.

« _ Ace ! »

Les deux yeux qui le regardaient lui faisaient perdre tout ses moyens.

« _ Ace ... »

Il perçut alors la pensée du jeune pirate :_ « dis-le moi. » _ce qui acheva de le décider.

« _ Je t'aime. » chuchota-t-il d'un voix à peine inaudible.

Puis il lui rendit son étreinte sans percevoir la pensée d'Ace qui se disait que décidément, une déclaration dans le garde manger ce n'était pas très romantique mais quand même très original.

/

Le repas était servi depuis plusieurs minutes et c'était déjà l'anarchie. Les chopes et plats volaient a travers la pièce, il n'y avait que la table des commandants qui ressemblait encore à quelque chose, mais plus pour longtemps quand on voyait Atmos et Curiel se lancer des boulettes de viande et Namyuul qui essayait désespérément de les arrêter en leur disant que la nourriture était très précieuse et qu'il ne fallait pas la gâcher. En plus qu'elle soit assez rare sur ce bateau vu les morfales qui vivaient dessus.

Mais notre tête blonde ne faisait pas attention à tout cela, préférant regarder le jeune commandant s'empiffrer avec amusement. Il se senti soudainement observé par nul autre que Thatch, placé en face de lui. Il imitait sa tête d'amoureux transi ce qui l'énerva passablement mais ne préféra rien n'en montrer pour ne pas lui laisser ce plaisir.

A la place un fin sourire étira ses lèvres :

« _ Alors Thatch, comment va White-chan ?

_ Aah très bien, elle m'a dit l'autre jour d'ailleurs ... »

Il s'arrêta d'un coup en voyant son ami rire.

« _ Mais attends... comment tu es au courant toi ! Je t'en ai jamais parlé que je sache !

_ J'ai deviné yoi, » dit simplement Marco avec un sourire mystérieux.

Thatch ne s'arrêta pas ses questions là, surtout en entendant Shirohige rire à la dernière remarque de son bras droit. Mais le phénix ne révéla rien de plus, préférant garder son air indifférent.

Après tout, lui aussi avait le droit d'avoir des secrets.

FIN.

* * *

Voilà j'ai encore maltraité notre couple national mais ils sont tellement mignons =3

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, à bientôt !


End file.
